LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN
by Nat Asakura
Summary: Ella piensa que el es un engreido....El hace todo para llamar su atencion...Esta es su ultima oportunidad para conseguir a la chica que ama...y ella aprendera que las apariencias engañan a la mente, pero no al corazon....


Hola a todos….soy nueva en esta categoría….espero que les guste mi historia….

**Las apariencias engañan.**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!! - se escuchó un fuerte grito que resonó y pareció haber hecho eco por todo el gran comedor, donde afortunadamente estaban unos pocos alumnos comiendo, pues ese día había salida a Hogsmeade, éste grito fue producto de una joven muy guapa de cabellera rojiza y ojos de un verde impresionante, vestida muy linda con una falda corta azul rey, blusa blanca, complementaba su vestimenta unas botas un poco altas del mismo color de la blusa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Evans? - Le respondió o más bien preguntó de manera despreocupada uno de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio, y no era para menos, pues este chico era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, alto de cabellera despeinada de color negro azabache, ojos castaños, y cuerpo musculoso. Ni se inmutó por el grito, más bien fuera como si lo hubiera esperado. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí, ya ni prestaban atención, pues el ver pelando a esos dos ya era muy normal en Hogwarts.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE, QUÉ OCURRE?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?!!!! ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LE DIJISTE A DAVIS QUE TU Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO?!!!!! - Le reclamó una furiosa Lily, acercándose a grandes zancadas al lugar de la mesa de Griffindor, donde estaba sentado el chico comiendo tranquilamente.

- Vaya Prongs, esta vez si que batiste un récord, la hiciste enojar unas veinte veces el día de hoy. Hermano creo que mejor te la llevas y la calmas en este instante, porque cuando te mate me causará una indigestión. - Fue el comentario de uno de los chicos que estaba sentado a un lado del capitán de Griffindor. Agregando lo último de manera burlona. Este era el mejor amigo de James Potter, más que amigos eran como hermanos, y al igual que el anterior era muy apuesto, y popular con las chicas, pues tenía un porte y físico parecidos al otro. La única diferencia era que él tenía el pelo negro azulado, ojos oscuros, y un cuerpo espectacular. Se llamaba Sirius Black.

- Creo que Padfoot, tiene toda la razón, de ésta no sales vivo Prongs. - Acotó otro joven que los acompañaba, éste llamado Remus Lupin, de cabellos castaños, ojos de color miel, un poco paliducho y de complexión delgada, pero sin dejar de ser apuesto. En realidad era también muy codiciado y popular entre el sector femenino, casi por las mismas causas de los otros dos.

- Calma Moony, que lo tengo todo controlado.- Le contestó James, tomando tranquilamente un poco más de puré.-Evans, Evans, lo que le dije a ese imbécil fue la verdad…

-¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE LA VERDAD?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUE YO SEPA TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡POR TU CULPA LA CITA QUE TENIAMOS SE ARRUINÓ!!!!!- le insultó y reclamó ya una histérica pelirroja, la cual olvidando por completo su cargo de prefecta y premio anual, sacó su varita y apuntó al causante de su histeria.

-¡¡¡¡¡CÁLMATE EVANS!!!! No es para tanto.-La trato de tranquilizar el chico, pero al parecer escogió las palabras equivocadas, pues la chica abrió la boca dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo.

-¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?-Preguntó una voz severa.- ¿Por qué están armando semejante escándalo? Señorita Evans nunca creí ver semejante comportamiento de su parte, baje la varita, que le va a sacar un ojo a alguien, y usted Sr. Potter…ya no me extraña nada su comportamiento. Al terminar la cena los quiero a los dos en mi despacho.

-Pero profesora McGonagall…

-Nada de peros, Srta. Evans, los espero a ambos sino les tendré que bajar puntos.-Sentenció la severa profesora, alejándose hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-¡¡¡¡Te detesto Potter!!!!-Dicho esto, la pelirroja se fue al otro extremo de la mesa, para digerir algo antes de ir al despacho de la jefa de su casa.

-Definitivamente no vas a conseguir que salga algún día contigo, como sigas así sólo lograras que te odie aún mas, Prongs.-Le reprochó Remus.

-Tranquilo, además ¿no recuerdas ese dicho que del odio al amor solo hay un paso? Ya verán Evans se enamorará de mi, como que me llamo James Potter.

-Moony, siento decirte que nuestro James acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Prongs prométeme que me dejaras tu escoba y tu capa de invisibilidad- Dijo con un tono un poco serio-burlón Sirius.

-Jajajaja-Se rió de manera sarcástica James - Padfoot tu apoyo es muy conmovedor, la verdad es que lo lograré, y tu cerrarás esa bocota.

-No pero, si no lo decía en mal plan, no sé por qué te fijaste en Evans, habiendo tantas chicas... hombre, sé que es hermosa y todo, pero está loca, eso sin contar que te odia a muerte.

-Sirius Sirius, lo sabrás cuando estés colgado de una chica como yo. ¿Verdad Moony?- Preguntó James a Remus, agarrándolo fuera de base.

-¿Ah?...a mí no me metas en esto James. Sabes perfectamente que yo aún no me he enamorado, por mi problemita, ya sabes.-

-Ah si, tú, y tu pequeño problema peludo, ya verás que encontraras a alguien que te ame sin importar tu problemita. Bueno si no les importa me voy con McGonagall, antes de que se enfade más.-Y sin decir más, se alejó corriendo. Al llegar al despacho de la jefa de su casa se encontró con la pelirroja, la cual nada mas al verlo se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

James sólo se encogió de hombros al ver la reacción de la chica, pues siempre que ella se enfadaba con él hacía lo mismo. Cuando pensó que ya era hora de entrar alargó su brazo y tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escuchó desde dentro del despacho. –Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans ya era hora de que llegaran, tomen asiento por favor. Bien como sabrán los he citado aquí por el pequeño escándalo que armaron en el gran comedor, ¿alguno de ustedes me puede explicar el motivo de tal escándalo? ¿Sr. Potter?

-Ehhhh…..yo…- Dudaba James.

-………….- Fue la respuesta de Lily. Pues ¿Qué iba a decir? No le iba a decir a la profesora que Potter le arruinaba todas las citas que ella tenía.

-Bien en vista de que ninguno de los dos desea decirme nada, les colocaré un castigo que deberán cumplir todas las tardes de esta semana, sin ninguna excusa. Además de que ya estoy cansada de verlos pelear todos los días, el castigo sin duda será pasar dos horas diarias ordenando los archivos del despacho del Sr. Filch. Empezaran mañana a las cinco en punto. Haber si de una vez por todas se empiezan a llevar mejor, sino tendré que tomar otras medidas. Se pueden retirar.-Finalizó la profesora señalando la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del despacho de la jefa de su casa, sin dirigirse la palabra, uno porque estaba pensando en lo suertudo que era, al poder pasar dos horas diarias con la chica que quería, y la otra pensando en la manera mas fácil de matar al merodeador, por haber arruinado una cita más, si seguía así se graduaría sin haber tenido ni un novio.

Al llegar a la sala común la pelirroja se fue directo hacia su habitación, pues no quería ver ni un minuto más a ese Potter. Y el merodeador se dirigió donde estaban sentado sus amigos.

-Y bien Prongs ¿Qué te impusieron? ¿Limpiar el lago? ¿Ayudar a Filch? ¿Algo que aun no hayamos limpiado nosotros? – Le preguntó bromeando Sirius.

-Padfoot, tengo tanta suerte que me pusieron a ordenar los archivos del despacho de Filch, dos horas diarias, de toda la sema….-No termino la frase, pues un grito de parte de su mejor amigo resonó por toda la sala.

-¿SUERTE? ¿ORDENAR LOS ARCHIVOS ES TENER SUERTE?...Lo siento chicos-Se disculpó con los alumnos que lo estaban mirando mal por haber pegado un grito así. – Hombre sé que hacer eso no es nada comparado con otros castigos, pero no debes decir que es suerte, eso te llevará semanas, meses e incluso años.

-Sirius, deja de exagerar, además si no dejas terminar a James no vas a entender por que él dice tener suerte.-Le informó el más sensato de los merodeadores.

-Moony tiene razón, mira Sirius es que tendré que cumplir el castigo con Lily, ¡¡¡¡Tendré que pasar dos horas diarias con ella!!!! ¿Acaso no ves lo que puede pasar?-Se emocionó James.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Lily? ¡¡¡¡¡Moony, nuestro James ahora si que esta muerto!!!! ¡¡¡¡Sostenme que me caigo!!!!-Dijo un Sirius como si estuviera llorando. Claro todo esto sobreactuando.

- Sirius estás sentado, ¿Cómo quieres que te sostenga?- se burló el ojimiel. A lo que el otro hizo oídos sordos, y siguió hablando.

- James prométeme que me dejaras tu escoba, tu capa de invisibilidad, tu snitch para recordar que eras buscador, y parte de tu bóveda de Gringotts.- Se arrodilló Sirius frente a su mejor amigo dramatizando de manera un tanto ridícula, no todos los días se veía a un chico de 17 años arrodillado abrazando las piernas de otro y rogando que le dejase una parte de sus cosas.

- ¡¡¡Ya Padfoot!!! Me estás desesperando. Suéltame que me voy a dormir. – Se trataba de soltar el de cabellos revueltos. – Moony ayúdame – Pidió al que estaba seguro que estaba cuerdo.

- Sirius haz el favor de soltar a James para que pueda hacer el testamento, y tú James prométeme que me dejaras tu reserva de chocolates y de dulces, tu colección de libros y parte de tu bóveda en Gringotts.- anunció el ojimiel, también un poco loco, pero burlón.

- ¡¡¡¡Ahora si que me quedé sin amigos!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Como sigan así no les dejaré nada!!!! – Exclamó ya sin paciencia el buscador del equipo. Dándole una patada al chico que aún no había soltado sus rodillas. Y dirigiéndose así hacia su habitación, pensando en lo que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer amigos así. Pero al recordar a su único amor desde que entró a Hogwarts, sonrió y puso la cara de idiota enamorado, como le decía Sirius.

Al día siguiente a la hora del castigo, se encontraban un chico de gafas y una pelirroja, ordenando las polvorientas carpetas de los archivos de los alumnos que habían sido castigados en los "últimos" años, es decir de unos mínimos 100 años. Habían empezado hace casi media hora, y la ojiverde parecía no querer decir nada, por lo que nuestro capitán decidió romper el hielo.

-Oye Lily…-

-Mira Potter, ¿Qué son esas confianzas?, que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, así que para ti sigo siendo Evans.- Lo interrumpió ella.

-Pero Lily, a mi me gusta llamarte mas por tu nombre suena bien…- Le explicó el de gafas.

-Potter, no te lo voy a repetir más así que haz el favor de callarte y de ponerte a ordenar. – Le espetó ella de mala manera, volviendo otra vez en la dura labor. - ¡¡Por Merlín qué grande es este historial!! – Exclamó al ver una gruesa carpeta marrón, la cual parecía un poco reciente, se dispuso a abrirla para averiguar quién era el que tenía tan grueso historial de castigos, y los nombres que vio en ella hizo que volteara a ver a su compañero de castigos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Evans? ¿Acaso ya te parezco atractivo? – Dijo bromeando el chico de cabellos alborotados, al ver como la pelirroja se le había quedado viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas, lo cual era extraño, pues si te ponías a pensar era la primera vez que la chica lo observaba sin abrir la boca para gritarle. - ¡Hey! Pero, ¿Qué traes ahí?- Preguntó al ver la carpeta que traía en las manos.

-Potter, ¿tu historial es así de grueso?... Vaya, sabia que eran problemáticos, pero de ahí a tener un historial así, es algo increíble y fuera de este mundo. – Le comentó la chica, de manera suave, con un tono que demostraba un poco de sorpresa.

-No sé de qué te extraña, si desde primero somos así de revoltosos. Es más me extraña que no sea más grande. Ábrelo a ver que ha puesto el viejo de Filch, de seguro piensa que hemos de haber sido castigados a la antigua. La verdad es que no me sorprendería nada que pensara así, Filch es tan...como decirlo...mmmm...ya se...anticuado...jajaja!!!- y tras decir lo último se carcajea el chico de gafas.

- Si pero, jamás pensé que hubieran tenido tantos castigos, como después de cada broma solo echan a correr pensé que se habían librado de algunos de los castigos. Por cierto ¿los castigos a la antigua no eran azotar, encerrar en calabozos y torturar?-

- Bueno la verdad es que si nos libramos de algunos castigos, pero eso no quiere decir que nos hayamos librados de todos. Y estás en lo correcto con eso de los castigos a la antigua. Pero ya dejemos de hablar y mejor trabajemos que ya vendrá Filch a observar, y si ve que no hemos hecho nada, se pondrá furioso, y no querrás verlo así, se pone más feo aún.- Le comento esto ultimo como si se tratara del mayor secreto de estado, y haciendo una mueca exagerada como de asco al imaginarse al conserje. Lo que causo una pequeña risa en Lily.

Y así los dos se pusieron manos a la obra, sin decir mas nada. Lo cierto era que la pelirroja estaba pensando en lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, era extraño hablarle a Potter sin haberle gritado ni una sola vez, y además sin ver la sonrisita de suficiencia que él siempre tenia. Agarro la carpeta y se puso a ojearla, siempre observaba los nombres de James Potter acompañado de Sirius Black, y una que otra vez de Remus Lupin, los castigos impuestos eran muy duros, tal y como lo eran lavar el piso de todas las aulas, limpiar las ventanas de los corredores tanto por dentro como por fuera, ordenar y clasificar las plantas de los invernaderos, y muchos mas, todo esto sin magia. Esa carpeta tenía archivadas todas las bromas hechas por ellos a lo largo de seis años, unas eran bromas tontas, otras eran sin duda graciosas, y algunas eran grandes hazañas. Claro todo esto la chica no lo iba a admitir frente a ninguno de los merodeadores.

-Oye Potter, ¿a tus padres no les importa que te castiguen tanto? – Quiso saber la pelirroja.

- Bueno...es algo complicado de explicar, la verdad es que vivo con mis abuelos, y ellos ya están acostumbrados a las cartas de McGonagall – le contestó el muchacho, sembrando aún más la curiosidad de la joven.

- Pero ¿y tus padres? ¿Acaso viajan mucho?-

- Mis padres, eran dos de los mejores aurores del ministerio, viajaban mucho, yo muy poco los veía, hasta que un día el nuevo mago oscuro los asesinó. – Le contó James reflejando algo de tristeza.

-Yo no lo sabia, lo siento mucho James. – Se disculpó la muchacha, al escuchar el relato, sin haberse dado cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre. Ella jamás pensó que un chico como James hubiera pasado por tan malos momentos, es que él se mostraba tan bromista y feliz, que cualquiera pensaría que él tenía familia y todo.

- Descuida, que no lo sabias, bueno que te parece si terminamos. – Le apremió el chico, pues habían hecho muy poco.

Dos horas mas tarde cada quien ya estaba en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido durante el castigo.

Lily creía que el mundo estaba loco, pues había pasado dos horas o mas con el egocéntrico de Potter, y este ni siquiera había tratado de hacerle una de sus jugadas raras, o pedirle que saliera con el, lo cual venia haciendo cada vez que la veía, y todo eso desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Además de que habían hablado sin ponerse a pelear, cosa que SI era inusual, era como si el calamar gigante se pusiera a bailar la conga, con falda hawaiana y un sombrero de paja.

Mientras que con el buscador y capitán de Griffindor parecía algo similar, solo que parecía estar como en una nube. Como al llegar se encontró a sus amigos en el país de los sueños prefirió no molestarlos, se dirigió directo a su cama se acostó sin siquiera desvestirse, aun pensando en lo bien que se lo había pasado en el castigo. Por lo menos había podido hablar con Lily sin que ésta le gritase, además, no supo por qué sintió el impulso de contarle a Lily parte de su pasado, tampoco sintió tristeza cuando le contó lo de sus padres, más bien al contrario, se sintió muy bien. Definitivamente Lily era la chica para él. Y el conseguiría que ella confiara en él, o más bien le demostraría que él no era como se mostraba diariamente.

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de los merodeadores, se veía una escena ligeramente extraña, pues estaban dos jóvenes parados, a ambos lados de una cama y riéndose como locos, y encima de la cama se veía una jarra de agua suspendida, producto de un hechizo provocado por uno de los adolescentes, el cual con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que se volcara todo su contenido sobre la persona que estaba entre las sábanas.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!-Exclamó un chico pelinegro...a la vez que se caía de la cama.

-¡¡¡¡Moony...Corrreeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!-Gritó uno de cabellos azulados, a la vez que jalaba a otro castaño y echaba a correr.

-¡¡¡¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!!-gritó un furioso James, a la vez que se ponía de pie, con el único propósito de alcanzar a su supuesto amigo y estrangularlo. Más sin embargo cuando logró ponerse en pie, ya éstos se habían ido.-Bien los mataré más tarde.-Y tras estas palabras se metió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida.

Minutos más tarde James bajaba tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor, cuando su mirada captó a una personita, la cual era inconfundible para él. "Ahora será diferente Lily, ya lo verás"-Se dijo. Encaminándose hacia donde la pelirroja estaba.

-Buenos días Evans...-Y tras este saludo se dirigió directo a donde estaban sus supuestos amigos. Dejando atrás a una estupefacta pelirroja.

"¿Y a éste qué le pasa?...está planeando algo...no me pidió una cita como siempre hace que nos encontramos...definitivamente está extraño."-Pensaba la chica, tras ver el comportamiento de James. Dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor, lo que vio al entrar le provocó una leve sonrisa, pues estaba un James al parecer estrangulando a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡¡¡¡Yo que creía que eran mis amigos!!!! ¡¡¡¡Son unos insensibles...idiotas!!!! ¡¡¡Como se les ocurre echarme agua!!!! ¡¡¡Me pude haber ahogado!!!!-Eran las cosas que decía James de manera un poco molesta...y dramática.

-Prongs...vamos ...no...es...para...tan..to...noso...tros...sólo...-Trataba de articular Sirius, sólo que se le estaba dificultando, porque el paso del aire a sus pulmones era casi nulo, y lo estaba poniendo azul. Volteó a ver a Remus que estaba a su lado y lo vio casi desmayado, al pobre. Así que haciendo fuerza sacó su varita mágica y pensó en un hechizo no verbal que lo sacara del apuro, y lo puso en funcionamiento. Lo cual hizo que James se despegara de ellos como si se hubiera quemado.

-¡¡¡¡¡Prongs estás loco!!!! ¡¡¡¡Casi muero por tu culpa!!!! – Le gritó Sirius cuando al fin logro respirar normalmente. – Mira al pobre de Moony...casi muere también...míralo ahí tirado en el suelo el pobre...todo de color morado...-Dijo ya mas calmado, señalando al castaño, y dramatizando a alguien llorando, sin hacer nada por ayudar a levantarse a su amigo.

James sólo sonreía conteniendo las carcajadas, al ver a su casi hermano sobreactuando. Además sabía que Sirius no estaba enfadado, sino todo lo contrario ya que estaban dando un espectáculo en todo el gran comedor, y como al peliazulado le gustaba la atención estaba de lo más contento.

Los demás alumnos sólo trataban de comer sin ahogarse por las carcajadas, que ya no podían contener. Algunos estaban tratando de desobstruir su garganta, ya que por reírse tenían algún alimento trabado ahí. Sólo una alumna no se estaba riendo, aunque se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo; porque reírse de algo de los merodeadores estaba en contra de sus principios, además si lo hacía quizá Potter pensara que le estaba dando luz verde.

Luego de este incidente, los alumnos de séptimo curso se encontraban en la adormilante clase de historia de la magia, impartida por un aburrido fantasma, cuya voz era un somnífero para la mayoría de los alumnos, sólo dos de ellos prestaban atención y tomaban apuntes, mientras algunos dormían profundamente y otros garabateaban en sus pergaminos. James se encontraba mirando a cierta pelirroja, mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. A su lado se encontraba Sirius tarareando en voz baja una canción, con los ojos cerrados, luego estaba Remus tomando apuntes, y escuchando atentamente a ver si el profesor decía algo que no estaba en el libro, lo cual era improbable, porque todo lo que Binns decía, era leído del libro.

Luego de dos horas suena el tan esperado timbre, y todos los alumnos se levantan bostezando para literalmente salir volando de ahí. Sólo tres de ellos se quedaron rezagados, pues James estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, de que la clase se había terminado.

-Eh Prongs...Prongs...-Llamaba a su lado Sirius, pasándole la mano por la cara para ver si reaccionaba.

-Déjame hacerlo Padfoot.-Indicó el castaño. - ¡¡¡¡¡JAMES FORMAX POTTER REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!-Gritó el chico, mientras zarandeaba al de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya se acabó la clase?...-Preguntó un poco desubicado el pelinegro, lo que causó risas en sus dos amigos.

-¡¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!!! ...De...jajaja...deberías haber visto tu...jajajaja...cara...-Se reía el de cabellos azulados.

¡¡¡Cállate Sirius!!! – Le reclamó el castaño.

-Pero Moony, james tenia la cara de idiota enamorado...y para colmo estaba mucho peor que antes...jajaja...solo le faltaba...babear...jajaja...-Se justificó el otro, riendo como loco.

-Ya déjalo Remus...mejor vámonos y así te cuento mi plan...es que acabo de idear uno para que Evans se fije en mi.-Dijo James, mientras jalaba a su otro amigo y se lo llevaba, dejando a un Sirius todavía riendo. Él al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo dejó de reír de golpe y se fue detrás de los otros.

Luego de un rato, después de que James les explicara del plan que tenía en mente Sirius sin poder contenerse más pregunta.

-James, ¿Estás loco?...Ella se pondrá furiosa...Además no tienes la certeza de que ella acepte.

-Sirius, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?...tengo un plan que resultará. El caso es que ¿me ayudarán?-Preguntó el chico de gafas, observando seriamente a sus dos amigos.

-Si no queda más remedio...lo haré. – Suspiró su casi hermano.

-Yo si te ayudo, James. Dime qué hacer.- Se entusiasmó el castaño, pues le alegraba que James al fin decidiera hacer algo serio por la chica, y sabía bien que si no lo hacia su amigo no estaría en paz.

James daría marcha al plan ese fin de semana, pues requería algunos detalles que aun no estaban listos. Y según él todo debía salir a la perfección. Aún tenía que esperar algunos días para que llegar el fin de semana, así que mas contento que nunca se fue a cumplir su castigo al lado de la chica que lo dejaba en las nubes la mayoría de las veces.

Al fin llegó el fin de semana tan esperado por un chico de gafas, el cual sin dudarlo ni un instante suspendió el entrenamiento de Quidditch de aquel día, demostrando así que iba en serio con su plan.

Mientras dos de los muchachos preparaban todo, otro joven pero castaño iba por los pasillos buscando a cierta pelirroja, pensando en el loco plan de su amigo, pero que podría dar resultado. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la joven en esos momentos, pero luego recordó algo, y saco de uno de sus bolsillos, un pergamino, tomo su varita u murmuro unas palabras y de repente el pergamino mostró un mapa del castillo, ubico rápidamente a la chica, borro el mapa, y salió en busca de ella.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba, se puso a pensar en lo que le iba a decir, respiro hondo y se acercó a ella.

-Eh…Lily….-Llamó dudoso el castaño. La chica dejo de escribir y fijo su mirada en su interlocutor.

-¿Si?-Le pregunto un tanto distraída.

-Es que me enviaron a entregarte esto.-Aclaró el muchacho, extendiéndole un sobre y retirándose.

La joven miró dudosa el sobre, decía: "Para la mas hermosa de las flores". No tenía remitente. Lo abrió y sacó la carta. La desdobló cuidadosamente, y pensando en la posible persona que le había enviado eso. La carta decía.

"_Para la única persona que me quita el sueño"_

_Querida Lily, _

_Sé que aún no me conoces, a pesar de estar en el mismo colegio, incluso en las mismas clases, pero eso no quita que yo te conozca mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo, desde el primer día que te vi, supe lo que era lo que todos los filósofos llamaban AMOR, si, me enamore de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi, pero creo que eso no basta, pues tu aun no me conoces realmente, he tratado por todos los medios de decirte esto, pero supongo que tenia miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras, miedo de que no me correspondieras, pero me dije a mi mismo, que si no lo intentaba jamás sabría lo que en verdad sientes o piensas de mi. _

_Se que te estarás preguntando quien soy, pero si te lo dijera no te lo creerías, o mejor dicho no me creerías, solo deseaba decirte que quiero que me conozcas realmente, pues muy poca gente lo ha hecho. Debo destacar que no soy lo que suelo mostrar en público, sólo lo hago porque es una forma de ocultar lo que en verdad siento, pues tengo miedo de que me lastimen, se que suena cursi, pero es la verdad._

_Me enamoré de tus ojos, que son tan verdes como las esmeraldas, me enamoré de tu cabello, tan rojo como el fuego, me enamoré de tu hermoso rostro, que aun no se con que compararlo pues es tan bello que no hay nada que lo describa, pero sobre todo me enamoré de tu manera de ser, de tu interior, de TI. _

_Ya no viviré más en la sombra de alguien que no soy, ten en cuenta que las apariencias engañan, y que lo único que importa es el interior. Te espero al anochecer en la parte trasera del lago, cerca de los invernaderos, en tu habitación encontraras algo que deseo obsequiarte._

_Siempre tuyo… T__u Admirador_

Lily no se esperaba semejante carta, quedo un tanto sorprendida, ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿por qué decía que estaban en la misma clase?...era imposible que ella no lo conociera, ¿o tal vez si?...vaya que estaba intrigada, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien podría haber enviado esa carta tan dulce…definitivamente debía averiguar quien era, lo cual la llevaba a ir a esa cita. Así que se encamino hacia su habitación releyendo la carta.

Al llegar a su habitación, descubrió que a los pies de su cama había un hermoso arreglo floral con un montón de flores exóticas, encima de su cama había un hermoso vestido verde botella, con todos los accesorios que necesitaría, los cuales eran hermosísimos, supuso que era el regalo de su admirador, y pudo comprobarlo, cuando diviso un sobre en su mesita de noche con una rosa pegada en el.

"_Tu hermosura no se compara con esas flores, eres aun mas bella que cualquier cosa habida en este universo._

_Estoy seguro que tú harás brillar el vestido, no al revés._

_Te amo con toda mi alma…"_

_Te espero esta noche….._

_Tu admirador_

Definitivamente ese chico era muy detallista, Lily se sentía en las nubes, nunca antes nadie le había tratado de esa manera. Pero al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de conocer a ese encantador chico. Así que era mejor comenzar a prepararse.

Al cabo de un rato la chica ya estaba completamente lista, y sin ninguna duda muy emocionada e intrigada por saber quien era el misterioso joven. Se miro una vez mas al espejo y se dispuso a ir a la cita.

……………………………..Continuara……………………

Jejeje…bueno ¿Qué les pareció la historia?...¿La sigo?

Por favor dejen comentarios…..

Los quiero y nos vemos muy pronto

Atte. Kary .


End file.
